With the speedy improvement of the photoelectric technique, the liquid crystal display has been widely applied to human's daily life. However, it is needed a support between two glass substrates so as to provide a space or a gap therebetween in order to contain a liquid crystal layer therein. Therefore an element, termed as spacer or separator, which takes up space but does not display anything, is placed between two glass substrates.
Typically the spacer are plastic resin and are in a trapezoid shape but also possibly in a ball, bar shape or otherwise. However, there is a severe shortcoming for this conventional manner for placing spacers as described following. Once an external force is applied to the LCD panel, the spacer is displaced to location but unable to be homed to its original location and consequently Push Mura is arisen. It will also result in light leakage due to the dislocation of the patterns of upper and lower substrates.
As above, a new spacer architecture and spacing method in order to prevent light leakage resulted from push Mura are desired.